Juliet Walks into a Mistake
by tacomuffin
Summary: Juliet says something that deeply hurts Shawn. How can she make it better? What will he do in his despair? Read to find out. Rated for mild language.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, this is my first fanfic story! It might not be any good… but I tried! Read and review, and please try to be nice….I don't really feel like being depressed…  
**

**BTW: The cover was my failed attempt at photoshopping pics of Shawn, Jules, and Luntz together. The pic thing must have something against Luntz though... Just like me!  
**

**Disclaimer: Psych doesn't belong to me, probably never will, but you never know ;)**

~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~

Juliet yanked Shawn into the nearest alleyway. _She just can't get enough of me,_ he thought, smirking to himself. But he didn't let her know that, she would cause even more bodily harm if he did.

"Ow, ow Jules stop, when'd you get so strong?" he whined.

"Shawn," she hissed "I have had enough with you and Cameron, just get over yourself."

Right Cameron. The lucky guy had a date with Jules. His Jules, and there was nothing he could do about it. There must be some way to win her over, he thought to himself.

"So how about just me?" he bantered back. Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say, she just turned around, annoyed. God she was beautiful, even if she wasn't his. There was just something about her, and her eyes, and nose… Hmmm what else?

"Tell me what is so great about him anyways," he asked.  
"Excuse me?" she replied annoyed, sure this was just another ploy for attention.

"Tell me what he has that I don't, I mean besides the obvious," he shuddered, thinking of Luntz's hair.

"Well many things," Juliet started, "I mean he's mature, and professional, and my parents like him."

"I am all of those things!" he exclaimed, pouting. Juliet just mumbled something to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, a little bit nervously.

"Jules I know you said something, just spit it out," Shawn demanded.

"Fine, I said he's willing to settle down in a relationship past 2 days and he actually cares about me," she snapped.

Shawn glanced at her shocked, his mind racing. _Don't care about her? I care about her!_ he thought desperately, _but I can't tell her, and wait, settle down?_ _She did not just go there. _Shawn's mind was cluttering up, and he was getting more and more angry. Without saying a word to the equally shocked Jules, he stalked past her, into the crowded sidewalk. He could hear her faded cries behind him, but he was past the point of caring. He melted into the crowd, and disappeared, after all he had a best friend to save.

~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules' POV~~~~~~Jules'POV~~~~~~Jules'POV~~~~~

_Oh god, me and my damn big mouth,_ she thought regretfully to herself. What she said was barely even true, but still had a grain of truth. The main reason she didn't want to go out with Shawn wasn't because of co-worker issues or any crap like that. It did have some hold with her, but the main reason was because she was afraid that if she let herself fall, then Shawn would break her heart. She had no doubt that he was attracted to her, but she was unsure if it had a deeper meaning than just wanting to jump her. _But still, I have to apologize, and quick,_ and with that passing thought, she walked off to find Shawn.

~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~~~Shawn's POV~~~~

Shawn needed to do something, anything, anything to get his mind off Juliet and her harsh, and maybe true words. Even if that meant to beg to his now mortal enemy.

"Please, please, anything?" he begged, "I will be fully cooperation, and very helpful as well." he pleaded, trying through gritted teeth to sound polite.

Luntz looked surprised, "Fine Spencer, but don't make me regret it," he barked.

Shawn nodded, and ran away before he started swearing at the man. "Hmmm maybe I'm finally getting through to him," Luntz muttered, "Now to work on that pain in the ass "Head" Detective."

A couple of minutes later, Shawn was walking into the bank, or rather dragged in. Twice in one day, he thought to himself humorlessly, a new record. Through the glass window, he saw a frantic blonde head weave through the crowd. He locked eyes with it's owner, and without even a smile, or a reassuring wink, let the robber thrust him on the ground.

**So tell me how it was...**


End file.
